


阴谋与爱情

by rays8059



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Multi, bottom akira
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 不狗血，不刺激，没有修罗场的NTR文学比较崩坏的世界线，剧情魔改，大家都不是什么好人





	阴谋与爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 不狗血，不刺激，没有修罗场的NTR文学  
比较崩坏的世界线，剧情魔改，大家都不是什么好人

它永不熄灭。

01

明智吾郎第一次遇到来栖晓是在涉谷站外的可丽饼店。那时他和狮童产生了意见上的分歧，而来栖晓正陪着喜多川祐介度过他的第三次瓶颈期。

明智和狮童的好几次谈话都是不欢而散，但他从不会忤逆狮童正义。少年人的叛逆劲头一旦过去，服从和执行便是他唯一的，能融入上流圈层的方式。

这并不代表他不会愤怒和厌倦。多数时候他们的对话结束在一通单方面要求的电话，明智委婉地提出自己的顾虑和担忧，听筒另一边的人没有给到缓和的机会，语气和他的手段一样强硬。

明智攥着手机，还没说完的话被突然挂断的忙音堵在喉咙，压得他舌根发麻。他感觉自己的太阳穴正随着听筒里的声音突突地跳动，扯得他整个人神经紧绷，好几次深呼吸后才抑制住砸手机的冲动，仿佛手里的是一个不定时炸弹，他把手机扔到沙发上，力道太大，手机被沙发垫的反作用力弹到了地板上。

“啪”。

微弱的不满，像手机屏幕上裂开的细纹，在那一瞬间布满了全身。

长期的压力使他有了自己特有的缓解方式。

只要是在社交网路上关注着侦探王子明智吾郎的人，都知道这位令和年代的名侦探最大的喜好就是寻找各式造型精致的甜食，像集邮那样，整齐地排列在自己的社交平台上。比起名侦探，他更像是一个热爱甜食的美食博主。

但今天不知道怎么回事，可丽饼的队伍颇长，明智排在队尾，思考着要不换家店吧——他这么想的时候人也往后一退，不小心和另一个来买可丽饼的人撞在一起，差点撞翻了后者手里提着的东西。

被人撞到也没有生气，甚至还虚扶了明智一把，提醒他小心。

明智边道歉边抬头，撞进了一双漆黑漂亮的眼睛里。眼睛的主人顶着头乱糟糟的卷发，那双眼睛藏在一副黑框眼镜后面，见到明智看过来，还朝他礼节性地笑了笑。

明智一愣，局促地站着，奇异地打消了走掉的念头。

等待队伍前行的时间里他们再没有任何交流，明智余光辨认出他身上的秀尽制服，不自觉就想到了突然出现的，那个令人头疼不已的怪盗团。

不过现在有更令人头疼的事情存在。比如忘记带钱包这件事。

这是在他选好了季节限定口味的可丽饼后准备付钱时才发现的。他站在点单区思考靠着侦探王子的名头混个免单的可行度，而代价大概就是整条街的女孩都会把他围个水泄不通。但显然兼职打工的店员并不认识他，打量他的眼神已经由最开始的面对帅哥的矜持变成了“该不会是个骗子吧”的怀疑。一向游刃有余的侦探王子笑容都快挂不住，整个人从头到脚散发出了一股“想吃但没钱”的落魄气息。

太倒霉了。工作量加剧不说，连缓解压力的甜食也没有了。明智甚至还听见了队伍后边的抱怨声，毕竟在他这里耽误了太久时间。

这个时候，排在他身后的来栖晓似乎是看出了他的尴尬，走上前站在他旁边，语气自然又熟稔：“你选好了啊。”明智侧过头去看他，脸上还带着点状况外的疑惑。来栖晓朝朝他轻轻一笑，对店员道：“跟他同样口味，一共多少钱？” 

拿可丽饼的时候他碰到了来栖晓的指尖，他们的目光又撞在一起，他看到来栖晓镜片后带着笑的眼睛，感觉像咬到了可丽饼上最甜的草莓尖。

“我……”

似乎知道了明智想要说什么，来栖晓指着第二个半价的招牌：“不用了，小事而已。而且——”他眨了眨眼，歪头笑起来的时候像只狡黠的黑猫，“要是明天的八卦头条传出侦探王子吃霸王餐可就不太好了。”

那时明智还不知道这次相遇对他来说意味着什么。他看着来栖晓走远，消失在涉谷光怪陆离的街角。就像很久以前他曾期盼的一些美好的东西，理解、信任或是更深刻的情感，最终都会消失。

他突然涌起一种难以克制的情绪，具象化为心跳，像一颗撞破了胸膛的钟摆。它脱离掌控，不知道朝什么地方一路狂奔而去，闭着眼睛狂奔。

02

来栖晓提着打包袋回去的时候，喜多川祐介还醉心在绘画上。来栖把两份龙虾饭规规矩矩放好，也没有打扰他，安静地蜷在沙发上玩手机，等着喜多川结束他的艺术创作好一起吃饭。

SNS上，怪盗团的成员还在聊着学校的社会实践活动，来栖随便聊了几句，看到有人问祐介怎么不说话，就顺口帮他回答“在创作”。

说完不久，他收到了龙司的私信，点开是一张热气腾腾的拉面照片。来栖笑了笑，回他：“你又一个人去荻窪了？”

那边消息回得飞快：“是啊，突然想吃了。晓，下次我们一起去吧。”

来栖眼前突然出现金发少年明晃晃的笑脸，笑起来的时候一双眼睛眯起来，像只扑上来的毛茸茸的大型犬。他打字：“好，有时间就去。”

来栖挺喜欢听龙司唠叨一些事情，这个年纪的男孩子有着相同的喜好，而来栖又是一个十足的倾听者，他体贴又温柔，让人轻易地向他倾诉衷肠。但这次还没聊多久，喜多川就放下了画笔，这位新晋的艺术家看起来十分苦恼，来栖晓眼神越过屏幕，看到画布上是一滩混杂不清的像火一样纠缠在一起的颜料。

喜多川从后面抱着来栖晓，把头埋在他颈窝，声音含糊不清，吐出来的热气又挠得他痒痒的。

“怎么了？”

“画不出来。”

“先吃饭？”来栖收起手机，温柔地问他。

来栖感觉抵着自己脖子的喜多川动了动，他判断，那应该是在摇头。

“晓。”

喜多川抬起头来看着来栖，后者的眼睛黑沉沉的，轻易地映照出他痴迷的脸。

喜多川凑近了去吻他，舌尖描摹着他饱满的上唇轮廓，手还钻进来栖的衬衫下摆去摸他的腰。来栖的腰又软又敏感，摸两下整个人就喘得不行。喜多川把他困在身下，来栖顺势勾住他的脖子，两个人一起陷进了柔软的沙发里。

他们住的是老旧的公寓，为了省电，连空调也没有开，只有台小电扇，呼啦啦地吹。好在西沉的太阳带走了部分暑气，汗涔涔地贴在一起也不觉得热。他们在沙发，在浴室，包括在喜多川心爱的画台上。一些早就废弃的画作铺成了背景，来栖背对着他趴在上面，能看见的半张脸露出沉沦其中的迷茫，有种凌乱的冲击。最后来栖抽抽噎噎地求饶说腰疼，喜多川才抱着他恋恋不舍地回到了卧室的床上。

卧室的窗户看不到天空，窗外挤进来一点声嘶力竭的蝉鸣。来栖蜷着脚趾，眼睛蒙着动情的水雾，还能分神去想，龙虾饭要冷掉了。

03

日光将歇，恋人缱绻在温柔的床榻。来栖晓睫毛轻颤，一个吻便轻柔地落在他的额角。

“晓，你可以一直在我身边吗。”

艺术家纤细敏感，类似的话说过千百遍。如往常一样，来栖晓试图用沉静的黑色抚平焦灼的蓝色，他抚过恋人的脸，并没有承诺，只是说：“我在的。” 

“我是说永远。”喜多川不安地扣住来栖晓的手掌，摩挲着他的手背，汲取一点真实的热度，“你总能给我无穷的灵感。”

来栖问他：“灵感吗……只是灵感？” 

“当然不是。”喜多川反驳得很快，他仅仅是遵从本心，说完却觉得茫然。他和来栖晓处在一段没有承诺的微妙关系之中，他也清楚的知道，依赖、安全感和转瞬即逝的灵感，这些东西一旦相加，或许看似爱情，也几乎等于爱情。但他们终究不是爱情。

最初的时候他们在教会里，年轻的艺术家模仿耶稣的模样，试图从爱与宽恕的神像下获得启发。或许是碰了肩或者手指，他们默契地对视，靠近，拥有了一切。他当然爱能给予他灵感的来栖晓，像虔诚的信徒得到了天神的垂怜。但他不知道会不会有用尽的那一天。

“没关系的。”来栖安慰他，声音却小像在说给自己听。他想自己应该是太累了，也太热了，没力气去想客厅里冷掉的盒饭，他半阖着眼，连事后的温存也显得无动于衷。

喜多川没由来的空虚，画布上的旋涡像是无底的深渊，让人烦躁。他陷入瓶颈期太久，甚至觉得现在他的手里该有烟，或者酒，或者任何刺激灵感的存在。但他的手是用来握画笔的。

他看到来栖亮了又暗下去的手机屏幕，深蓝色的眼睛是没有波澜的海。他想，没关系的，神话里的缪斯从来都不止一个。

也许真的有那么一天，自己会停下脚步，而他会继续前行。但在那一天到来之前，没有什么能把他们分开。

电风扇还在嘎吱嘎吱地转动着，来栖侧躺在他身边，像每一个夜晚那样。他们闭上眼，做着不同的梦。

04

明智坐在休息室里确认台本，门没关，可以看见走廊上来来回回穿梭的，穿着秀尽制服的高中生。他们完成社会实践课的任务后，便是这期节目的第一批观众。明智鬼使神差的想，会不会遇上自己想见的那一个。

事实证明侦探的第六感一向准得惊人，就好像他命中注定要再次遇上来栖晓一样。

来栖站在录影棚外，盯着脚尖的时候眼镜滑下来遮住了大半张脸，像是在等人。然后他有所感应似的抬头，看到几步开外的明智，似乎有点惊讶。他一动，落在镜片上的灯光轻轻一闪，融进了那双黑色的眼睛里。

“没想到我们又见面了。”来栖说。

侦探向他走去，脸上的笑容恰到好处得像是要把初见的狼狈一扫而光：“大概是缘分？”

他们顺利地为第二次相遇的缘分交换了联系方式。

明智提出请来栖吃饭，算是为了还他可丽饼的人情。

他问来栖有什么想吃的，并且还说自己对美（甜）食颇有研究。

来栖晓和他并肩走着，偶尔碰到他的肩膀。他本想说都可以，但转念又想到那天桌上冷透了的盒饭，浇在上面的芝士凝成了一团，二次加热后更谈不上什么味道口感，有点可惜。他笑了起来，对明智说：“龙虾饭吧。”

这并不在名侦探的涉猎范围，于是他趁着来栖看手机的时候悄悄在INS上发了条动态，很快就有热心的粉丝给他推荐。明智合上手机，神色坦然地对来栖说：“好巧，我刚好知道一家味道还不错的餐厅。”

他唯一失策的是，那家店火得一塌糊涂，还没到饭点就坐满了人。等位的时候有好几个路人似乎是认出了明智，频频向他们张望。

来栖看出了明智的苦恼，支着脑袋打量了他一番，然后对他说：“我有办法。”

几分钟后，顶着来栖同款发型的明智重新出现在路人眼前，路人盯着明智脸上那副土得突破天际的黑框眼镜看了半天，恍然大悟得出了“这就是一个相貌平平的普通人嘛那里会是明智一定是自己看错了”的结论。

兴许是明智的造型过于滑稽，始作俑者坐在对面的，正端着搪瓷杯掩饰自己微弯的嘴角。他看到来栖眼中藏不住的笑意，笑得眼里盛着的光轻轻晃动的，像是倒映在湖面颤抖的星光。

明智觉得那一瞬间大概是起风了。

吃完饭的时候明智送来栖回家，他惊讶地发现他们住的公寓相隔不算太远。

“原来你住这里？”

来栖摇头，一边道别一边回答他：“朋友家。”

明智看过去，门牌上写着一个陌生的名字。

那我们离得还挺近。明智想了想，还是任由风卷走了他的这一句话。

05

来栖晓有时放学会在卢布朗打工。自从他和明智交换了SNS账号后，他们偶尔会就美食的话题聊那么一两句。不那么忙的时候，他也会拍一些咖啡或者咖喱的照片给明智，附上“今天的招牌”等留言。明智征求同意后会把那些照片发到网络上，引得一群网友纷纷猜测侦探王子最近的新欢到底是哪家店。

明智收到信息时他才从某个目标的殿堂离开，回到现实的那一刻他总有一种失重感，难以在真实和虚幻间找寻平衡。

明智把手捏成拳后又松开，视图使悬在屏幕的手不再颤抖。图片上的食物还有未消散的热气，他把图片放大，看到了倒映在咖啡里的来栖的影子。明智握着手机站在夏末的夜风里，找到了到久违的真实。

他问他：“苦吗。”

来栖的信息很快回了过来：“苦，如果是你的话，我可以多加几颗糖。”

06

喜多川走出瓶颈期的时候，来栖晓照旧去看了他的画展。喜多川看起来心情很好，被记者包围，滔滔不绝地说一些没人能听懂的艺术理论和创作历程。

来栖其实也看不懂这些笔触奇特的画作，他站在喜多川最新完成的作品前，纯净的色彩搅成旋涡或者深渊，中心是一圈突兀的留白，像眼中的光斑，又像是泪水。来栖说不出那是什么感觉，他隔着人群远远看了眼喜多川，年轻的艺术家在聚光灯下神采奕奕，平日沉静的眼睛里是汹涌的浪潮和对创作的情热。

那是灵感苏生循环往复吗，那不过是一个怪圈，被痛苦支配和折磨，误以为只要挨过去就是战胜了一切。

有记者见他看画看得认真，便把话筒凑上去，问他最喜欢哪幅作品。

“我吗……”来栖垂下眼睑，思考了一瞬，眼中是涟漪般散开的有些怀念似的笑意，“我喜欢那副‘拂晓之羽’。”

彼时斑目自首，喜多川把自己关在画室。来栖晓找到他，沉默地陪着他，艺术家的脆弱和苦闷被催发到极致。两颗心贴在一起的时候，那些被撕碎的白纸，像雪花一样铺满他们的视线。

是神落下的能救赎他的羽毛。

那个笑容轻得也像羽毛，飘飘摇摇地，让人产生一种抓不住他的疏离感。记者有些发愣，回过神来时这位不知名的受访者早就走到了展馆的尽头。

来栖想到喜多川看着他的痴迷的眼神，他一一扫过墙上陈列的风格各异的画作，沉默地想，你透过我看到的便是这些奇妙的景象吗。

恍然中有人拍了拍他的肩，来栖回头，看见高卷杏在身后微笑地看着他。

下一秒，他心里诡异的违和感终于有了实体。

那是一双和画上一样的，旋涡似的，纯净的蓝眼睛。

07

夜深了，明智从狮童宅邸出来。

不远处的花园里藏着想蹲守那位总统候选人桃色新闻的对立党派派来的记者。

那些记者对出入狮童宅邸的明智已经见怪不怪，似乎所有人都已经熟知他狮童党派的身份，落在他身上的眼神也就是顺带的一瞥，转而把镜头对准二楼漆黑的房间，企图能窥探到一点蛛丝马迹。

狮童不留情人过夜，和情人上床也不会选在这里。但明智是个例外，比他所有的情人都好，用着方便，也不会有人起疑。而有野心的人最容易掌控，你许诺他看得到的好处，给他足够的权限，他便召之即来，像条狗。不过最近他开始露出了并不锋利的犬齿。狮童想到明智死水般眼中转瞬即逝的微光，一边冷笑，一边按灭了快要燃尽的烟。

不过是条狗。

回去的路明智走过无数次，有时还会想在尽头处等待自己的会是如何的终章。夜晚的风很大，他在风中紧了紧领带，仿佛那样就可以把叫嚣的伤痕扼杀领口之下。他在没有灯光的夜里朝前走，他看不见路，连影子都低垂着黑暗里。 

突然，他的手机发出了微弱的光。

是来栖晓的信息。

08

渴求光是人陷入黑暗的本能。但相对于光而言，黑暗才是永远的，强大到吞噬一切，我们所仰赖的光不过是一次微弱的呼吸。

尽管如此，他还是想要抓住它。

明智开始经常光顾来栖晓打工的咖啡店。

侦探平日里忙得脚不沾地，多数时候会在黄昏时分，寻着亮起的灯光而来。有时只是为了匆匆喝一杯提神的咖啡，更多的时候是坐在吧台看着里面忙碌的少年。来栖晓研磨咖啡豆的神情认真而专注，眼镜随着手上的动作一点一点从鼻梁上滑下来，停在一个危险的角度。有好几次明智想开口提醒，却被他及时地用手背推了上去。

“你不忙吗？”来栖问他。

“刚好多出了点空余时间。”侦探抿了口咖啡，“打扰到你了？”

“没有。”来栖摇头，转身去拿柜子上的砂糖，“你要糖吗，我看见你皱眉了。”

明智把咖啡推向他：“被你发现了，我还以为自己能忍住。”他笑着叹了口气，“毕竟是招牌特调。”

来栖对他的夸赞还有点开心，他拧着额前的刘海，嘴角不自觉上扬：“认真做的咖啡总是比较苦。”

黄昏时分，卢布朗的食客很少，当倒数第二位客人离开时，最后一个客人还悠闲地从一旁的旧书架上随手抽了本书阅读起来，看上去十分享受这样难得的时光。

来栖刚刚把最后一个杯子码好，沸腾的虹吸壶归于平静，沉默的店里连搪瓷杯的碰撞都没有。

“在看什么？”来栖突然问他。

“打发时间的中世纪传奇故事罢了。”

明智正欲合上书，来栖取下围裙，坐到他身边，侧着身子看他，似话中有话：

“是爱而不得的故事？”

“是爱而分离的故事。”明智有点惊讶，“来栖君没有翻阅过这些书吗？”

“一般来说，我的空闲时间很少，但和你一样，今天是个例外。”来栖一手托着下巴，另一手指了指书，“介意一起看吗？”

故事不长，他们却看了很久。明智翻页的时总会对上来栖的目光，而来栖看向自己的那一眼，胜过书中无数骑士单膝跪在黎明时分的玫瑰园，将凝着晨露的玫瑰献给情人的故事。中世纪的骑士唱着离别的破晓曲，希望夜晚永不消逝。

而此刻，他怀揣着一颗颤抖的心，希望日光永不西沉，故事永不完结。

突然的门铃声打断了他们。

两人迅速分开，来栖像兔子一样跳起来，慌慌张张去接待咖啡店的客人。明智嘴上还留着触碰的热度，他想，来栖晓的嘴唇很软，还很甜，像咖啡里半融化的棉花糖。

08

再后来，谁也没有提过那天的吻。它和那个故事一样，是天亮就消失的梦境。

他们之间发生了一点的变化。可是没有人反对，也没有人拒绝。那天过后，来栖依旧会守在昏黄的灯光下，在一声门铃后，对他说“你回来了”。

多数时候明智会埋头喝咖啡，不去看他。来栖把砂糖放到他旁边，专心研究虹吸壶里的气泡。谁也没有打破这种微妙的平衡，他们都放任它继续，怀着好奇心隔岸观火，看它究竟要去到哪一个方向。

夏天快结束的时候，他们去看了场烟花。

是来栖提出来的。侦探有些措手不及，那一瞬间的惊讶足够让他毫无知觉地灌下了几口超苦的特调。

花火大会当天，他们来得晚了，混在熙熙攘攘的人群里。来栖领着明智往前面走，走三步回头看一眼，叮嘱他：“人多，跟好，别走散了。”

“还好今年没有下雨。”明智忍不住感叹，“去年的雨下的太突然，大会临时取消不说，还淋了一身的雨，鼻子塞了几天才好。”

闻言来栖推了推眼镜，一瞬间的反光把他的表情变得晦涩不明：“今天很幸运。”

第一朵烟花恰好在这个时候炸开了，他们停下脚步，整个夜空如同白昼，一些细碎的星火纷纷扬扬地融进夜幕里，忽明忽灭的被风吹散。

“嗯，我也觉得。” 明智这么说着，看的却是来栖被烟花映得流光溢彩的侧脸。绽开的烟花微缩在他漆黑的眼里，让人分不清那些震耳欲聋的声音是烟花还是焦灼的心跳，“真好看啊。”

来栖感应到他的目光，侧头看他，眼底是一片微茫的夜色：“因为转瞬即逝，所以才觉得美好。”

“那么你呢？”

漫天的烟花淹没了他的回答。

明智想，他不需要知道他的回答。而当烟火熄灭后，他也不知道能不能找得到他。 

09

明智记不清他们是怎么滚到床上的。花火大会结束后，他送来栖回到卢布朗。也许是巷口的风太冷，两颗心就可以贴得很近相互取暖，回过神来他已经和来栖吻得难分难舍。当来栖伸手解开他领带的时候，残存的硫磺味道在他脑子里炸开了新一轮的烟花。

他在床里失重，来栖手停在他的胸膛，沉默地看着他。

那双眼睛亮的过分，是昏暗阁楼里唯一的光源。吻上去的时候，它像被熄灭的烛火，残留着灼热的空气，黑暗里只剩下交缠在一起的呼吸和心跳。

来栖抚摸着明智身上的伤痕，明智条件反射地伸手去挡。

“没关系的。”

来栖看他的眼神很近，又很远。有一瞬间明智觉得他们之间隔着的迷蒙的月光，是一片深沉的海，要以淹没自己为代价，才能走近他。

来栖伏在他身上，被汗水沾湿的发梢在眼前来来回回地晃，混杂着让人看不真切的情绪。

“那一定很辛苦。”

来栖在他的注视下，缓缓沉下腰。明智伸手扶了他一把，手掌上腰的触感像滩融化的糖浆，连带着整个人又湿又软，进去的时候没什么阻碍，轻易就到了深处。明智像陷入了一团云里，先是被包裹起来的生涩，然后配合着来栖的律动摸索到了不同以往的美妙感觉。来栖苍白的脸藏在阴影里，双目半阖，嘴唇微张，顶得深了就只能看到紧绷的下颌线条。

明智顺势吻着来栖的侧颈，一路向上吻到了他的嘴唇，把沉重的喘息吻成一声卡在喉管里的呜咽。他接吻的时候没有闭眼，他早习惯于把屈辱和痛苦都刻进骨血，冷漠地注视一切。

那是他面对狮童时的习惯，但眼前的人不同。

他不受束缚，不受约束，他感到刀割一般的快感和掌控的畅快。他获得自由，哪怕自由的边际是悬崖，他也要摔得粉身碎骨才好。他看到近在咫尺的睫毛，仿佛轻颤就能引发山呼海啸。而那张情潮蔓延的脸，是能淹没他，吞噬他，带他脱离苦海的舟。

那不是痛苦。

闭眼的时候，明智尝到了嘴里微微发涩的味道。

被顶到某处后，来栖晓低声喊了一个陌生的，不属于他们任何一人的称呼，明智想到门牌上那个陌生的名字，突然觉得残忍又好笑。

他知道结局是什么。

08

他们再也没有见过，但真要联系也不是什么难事。

有时明智会习惯性路过四轩茶屋，巷口处没有熟悉的微光，漆黑一片，好像这条路本就跟他以往走过的路没有什么区别。

来栖晓等待着喜多川第四次瓶颈期。

不过他想应该很难，画家现在维持着足够的热情，整宿地画。

来栖体贴地递给他一罐咖啡。

画家接过来一饮而尽，罐装咖啡的甜让他有些不适应：“晓，下次我们去卢布朗吧，我更喜欢喝你亲手泡的咖啡。”

“是吗。”来栖眼神落在画布上，并不看他。画上的颜料红得扎眼，把余光染上一层热度，像极了不久前他曾见过的火焰。他突然笑了起来，尾音被风卷走了，听起来像一声叹息：“可惜了，我做的咖喱也很好吃。”

房间里没有开灯，夜晚安静得像一滩死水，偶尔浮上破碎的气泡。明智等待着这场折磨过去，一双满是烟味的手粗暴地分开他，与以往不同，抵住他的是冰冷的枪口。

坚硬的异物感让他产生细微的反抗。

“放松，这是一点惩罚。”主导者居高临下地看着那张承受着苦楚却毫无波澜的脸，“我给了你足够的自由，但得到快乐就会付出相应的代价。”他粗暴地搅动着枪管进入更深的地方，“别以为我什么都不知道。” 

折磨还在继续，痛感蔓延到全身后只剩顺从的麻木。身后的人似乎是玩腻了，扯着明智的头发迫使他贴近自己。

“交给你个任务。”

“用这把枪——解决掉那个烦人的怪盗团。”

“我会给你站到我身边的权力。”

他在子弹上膛的那一声响动里，到达了高潮。

明智清楚，他们总会再次相遇。

09

举起枪的时候明智没有任何犹豫。耳边来栖晓的声音也只是他温柔的错觉，他听见他说：“没关系的。”

装了消音器的枪支毫无声响，明智却听到了自己狂躁的心跳。就像是那朵曾经在他们头顶炸开的烟花。声浪如同潮水，把一切感知都钝化模糊。他们在短暂而蜂鸣的世界里久久凝望。那一刻，夜如白昼，星光和花火落在来栖眼里。或许还有明智红色的眼睛，映着那片夜色，像注定要为他在深夜里燃尽的火焰。

来栖动了动嘴唇，明智终于听清他的回答。

他说：“我和你的相遇，从来都不是什么缘分，是命运。”

来栖的声音变成了世界里唯一的真实。

之后他第一次接到了狮童的电话，另一端的人似乎在笑，语气难得愉悦：“很好，你会得到你想要的。”

他想要什么，那个答案早就随着子弹一起消失了。

明智茫然地听着，仿佛那颗子弹洞穿了自己的额头。倒下去的来栖用一种陌生的神情看着他，不再说话。

他的整个人生都是失败的，他没有选择的权力，所有的东西都是他自己求来的，连来栖的感情都是他求来的。他想站得更高，获得认可，他妄图抓住的救命的稻草，反过来将他碾得粉碎。

他想到了很多。比如他在房间里等待着狮童的宣判，落地窗映着微缩的夜景，融成夜幕里的星河；又比如印象空间里扭曲的线条，像一条条蜿蜒的冥河，不过那个时候他们都还没有被握住脚踝浸入其中，不懂生与死只是时空中瞬息的火花。

明智想他大概动摇过的，可那些是脆弱的幻觉，包裹着甜蜜而冲动的糖衣，融化后里面是苦涩的，自私的的黑色内核，到最后融化的是自己。而来栖晓是明亮的白昼，沉默的黄昏，唯一的夜晚。那都是一些永恒的东西，世界上没有什么比永恒这个词语更长久了。

明智闭上眼，就好像能让自己身处一片黑暗，然而那漆黑的夜是来栖晓看向他的眼睛，是一颗撞碎了他的星垣。

他永不熄灭。

10

“砰——”

卢布朗的门自动关上，黑发少年站在吧台里朝来的人露出笑脸。

他们坐得很近，肩旁靠着肩膀，手指覆盖着手指，分享同一本书的时候抬眼就能看到彼此。玫瑰色的黄昏在那一刻都失去了颜色，蓝色的夜坠入世界。没有人知晓他们在彼此眼中看到了怎样的星光，也没有人告诉他爱是浪漫而残酷的梦，是黑暗里加速狂奔的心跳，也是永恒的痛苦。当他去吻来栖晓的时候，那个时候还不会和他分离的人就颤抖着回应他不安的渴望。

他在那一瞬间活着。

-终-

别问，问就是爱过。


End file.
